villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Horned King's Army
The Horned King's Guards (also known as Guards or Soldiers) are the supporting antagonists in Disney's 25th full-length animated feature film, The Black Cauldron. They are The Horned King's henchmen. This group consists of about 646 soldiers. Background Physical Description The guards wield swords, spears, and axes. Just about every one of them wear tunics. Some of them have various helmets and hoods, some of them have different colored hair (either black, brown, blonde, orange, dark brown, white, light brown, red, or gray), and most of them have mustaches and beard stubbles. Personality While waiting to wake up his army of the dead, the Dark Lord has gathered in his castle the worst scoundrels in the kingdom of Prydain. The guards are brutal, murderous, bloodthirsty, loathsome, savage, mean, vulgar, sanguinary, argumentative, quarrelsome, and brainless. They love drinking beer, watching in a sort of the gypsy dancer, torturing, and Toad. Their role is simple, low-run work, in particular, looking for the bodies of the greatest soldiers to bring them into the lair of their master. Despite their grotesque, vituperative, unpleasant, strong, and nasty side, the guards fear the Dark Lord above all. When it comes to his castle, the festivities stopped immediately. The music stops ringing and the beer flowing and everyone is silent, waiting the orders of the master of the house. In addition, they are terrified at the sight of the army of the dead, who kill those who haven't managed to escape. The guards mainly driven by the system of rotoscoping, which involves a sheet of tracing the movements of actors who played the scenes in real time. Appearances ''The Black Cauldron'' One of the guards appear sleeping in a nearby chamber. The guard's dog sees Taran and viciously barks at him, waking the guard up. The guard (not seeing Taran) berates the dog and takes him to "make their rounds". They join the other guards, who are celebrating the capture of Hen Wen until an eerie noise and electricity interrupts them. The Horned King suddenly (and magically) appears in the room, much to the awe of his minions. Creeper orders one of the guards to bring Hen Wen near the Horned King's throne to interrogate her for the whereabouts of the Black Cauldron. When Creeper threatens Hen Wen for not complying, Taran who was watching the whole scene from a tall pillar, stumbles to the grounds, one of the guard prepares to kill Taran until Creeper says to release him. Taran refuses to instruct the pig to tell the Horned King where the black cauldron is, The Horned King orders Creeper and the executioner to kill Hen Wen. Taran reluctantly decides to tell, but then tries to escape. Hen Wen escapes in a moat, but Taran is caught by Creeper and the guards throw Taran into the dungeon. While Taran, Fflewddur Fflam, and Eilowny tried to escape, the guard is pulling a cart carrying dead warriors. The guards subsequently wait for the chance. The guards soon find out that Taran and Eilowny have escape. The guards supposedly tried to get Eilowny, Taran, and Fflewddur Fflam (who has soon escaped) but the plan failed. The guards soon capture the heroes again after they have the black cauldron. They chain them up. The guards run away in fear when the Horned King ruthlessly brings the deathless warriors to life. Trivia *They are voiced by Peter Renaday, Bernard Erhard, James Almanzar, Vincent Price (who also played Professor Ratigan), Wayne Allwine, Michael Dorn, Christopher Lloyd, Rik Mayall, Tim Curry, Jim Cummings, Thurl Ravenscroft, Richard White (who also played Gaston Legume), Keith David (who also played [[Dr. Facilier), Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink, Gary Schwartz, Bob Papenbrook, Joe Silver, Robert Pastorelli, Jack Laing, Peter Ustinov, Candy Candido, Don Messick, and Phil Fondacaro. *Despite being the Horned King's minions, they aren't the secondary antagonists, Creeper is. Category:Evil Organization Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Malefactors Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Traitor Category:Military Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Vikings Category:Fighter Category:Teams Category:Greedy Category:Guardians Category:Successful Category:Brainwashers Category:Extravagant Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Wrathful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Strategic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Elderly Category:Pawns Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Dark Knights Category:Gaolers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Opportunists Category:Scapegoat